


The Wizard of Oz: Boners and Blood

by pedoteedo666



Category: The Wizard Of Oz (1939), The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedoteedo666/pseuds/pedoteedo666
Summary: Ms. Gulch gets a little kinky with Toto.





	1. Miss Gulch

Ms. Gulch was a peculiar woman with peculiar interests. She was extremely rich and thusly so could afford a more than promiscuous level of sexual activity even at her old age of 48. Her story begins with Dorothy gale, a petite 12-year old girl who had spent her entire life living on the family farm. Dorothy always carried her pet terrier, Toto, with her. She had owned him for years and adored him the most of anything else in her life. One day Dorothy was walking down the road and Toto ran off barking at Ms. Gulch’s cat. Toto ran under Ms. Gulch’s fence and over to her cat. He then jumped on it and shoved his four inch terrier dick inside of the cat and began forcefully humping her. Dorothy hadn’t yet figured out where Toto had gone and was still looking around for him. Ms. Gulch stepped out of her house to see Toto raping her cat. Ms. Gulch had been fucked in just about any way you could imagine but her favorite thing was dogs. She ran over and picked up Toto and brought him into her house. She laid down on her bed and placed Toto right next to her snatch. She pulled up her skirt and revealed her barren pussy. Toto’s instincts instantly took over and he jumped on her before starting to quickly hump her. His furry body smashed against her barren one. After only two minutes Toto reached his limit and came into Gulch’s twat. A flood of hot semen flowed from Toto’s hard cock all though Gulch’s insides, making her scream in happiness. At this time Dorothy had jumped into Ms. Gulch’s yard and saw Toto through the window. She called his name and he jumped off of Ms. Gulch’s bed and ran to Dorothy. Ms. Gulch saw Dorothy and decided that she was going to pay for cutting her sex short. Dorothy ran away as fast as she could back to her farm to tell her aunt and uncle what had happened.


	2. The Gales

Dorothy ran back to her farm and saw her aunt and uncle counting chicks. She ran over and cried, “Aunt Em, aunt Em, do you know what Ms. Gulch did to Toto?  
“Quiet, Dorothy dear,” Emily replied, “We need to do work, go find something to do somewhere out of the way.” Dorothy walked of defeatedly to lay in her room and play with Toto. She laid down on her bed and let out a sigh. Seeing her dog cum into Ms. Gulch had really confused Dorothy, as she had never seen two people have sex let alone a woman and a dog. She relaxed on the bed. Slowly and subconsciously her hand crept up towards her crotch where it started to rub. She hadn’t meant to start but she felt like she couldn’t stop. In a burst of energy she slipped her hand under her panties and began to feel her vagina. She began to feel herself tense up as her hand rubbed harder. As she was doing this, Hunk happened to walk by and see her through the window. Seeing her rub her clit he decided that he would be the one to fuck her first. He walked around into the house and knocked on her door. Dorothy quickly stood up and went to answer.  
“Hello?” started Hunk, “I have something to tell you, can I come in?”  
“Uhhhhhhh, “ Dorothy stammered, “Yes, sure.”   
“Sit on my lap,” Hunk said while sitting down. He began talking about various problems on the farm and why she couldn’t get in the way that day. Slowly he started getting an erection. After a minute of talking, he had a throbbing hard-on and Dorothy could feel something underneath her.   
“What’s that underneath me?” she asked inquisitively.  
“Why don’t I show you?” Hunk said as he stood up. He slowly removed his overalls and pulled down his underpants revealing his nine inch erection. “You can touch it if you want,” he said, “I’ll answer any questions you want.”  
Dorothy poked it and felt how warm it was. Eventually she started stroking it and asking about what exactly it was. While Hunk answered he felt himself getting closer to climax. All of a sudden, Hickory and Zeke walked past the window and saw Dorothy jerking him off. Hunk motioned for them to come in and they rushed away. Then they came in the door and Dorothy began to blush. Before she could say anything, they both stripped and Zeke closed the blinds to the window so no one else would see something they shouldn’t have. Hunk backed away so he wouldn’t cum on her quite yet. Then Zeke went forward and let Dorothy touch his dick while Hickory kneeled down, preparing to give Dorothy a lesson on how to use the vagina.   
“Dorothy,” Hickory began, “have you explored your vagina yet? No? Well then let me help you out.” He guided her to the bed where he had her laid down and slowly pulled down her dress, revealing her panties. Then, losing his patience, Zeke pulled off her panties and pushed two fingers inside of her. She instantly tensed up, as this was her first sexual experience, and began to breath heavily. She began to think that this wasn’t a good thing and cried out. Uncle Henry burst in to see his three harm hands molesting his niece. He shouted at them and forced them out. Then he sat down with Dorothy and asked, “Are you okay? What did they do to you?” Before she could answer, his urges took over and he flipped over on Dorothy who still had her pants down. He forced his tongue inside of her mouth and began making out with her. She tried to resist but Henry was too strong, holding her down while rubbing against her body. He then reached down to unzip his pants and let out his dick. At this point it was a solid eight inches and ready to violate Dorothy. He then slipped his dick in her and began to push his hips in and out, gradually working her up. He held his hand over her petite mouth as he fucked her so she couldn’t scream. He also made sure to avoid hurting her as then she would almost definitly complain to aunt Em. Then he lifted himself up out of her as he reached his climax and came all over her dress and bed.   
“Dorothy,” Henry whispered, “if you say anything about this to anyone, I will make it hurt twice as bad next time.” Dorothy nodded her head as she laid back on the bed and began to whimper. “Oh you fucking pussy,” Henry said, standing up and leaving the room. He then brought the farmhands back in and told them to go HAM on her. He sat down to watch and began silently stroking his dick in the corner. The three farmhands quickly undressed and walked over to dorothy. Henry threw them a ball gag that he had been hiding from Emily for some time. As Dorothy tried to scream for help, Zeke slipped the gag over her mouth and they all picked her up. Then they flipped her so she was facing up and held her suspended in the air. Zeke then slipped his dick in her mouth while Hunk pulled into her tight pussy and Hickory tried to press up in her little ass. They began smashing in and out, making her body quiver, suspended in the air.. She was helpless, unable to stop their relentless ravaging of her body. Suddenly, she began to feel a rushing movement to her vagina. Then she began to tense up. She could feel her tight cunt dripping from Hunk’s giant cock. They they simultaneously came, her juices mixing with his semen to make one milky concoction inside of her vagina. Then he stepped back and Zeke and Hickory took over, crushing her between them as they pounded her. Just at that moment, they heard Ms. Gulch shouting outside. The farmhands dropped Dorothy to the ground and walked outside to see her. Uncle Henry stood up, walked over to Dorothy, and ejaculated over her face, and then walking away, leaving his niece in a pile of sweat and cum. By the time Dorothy was outside Ms. Gulch was in deep conversation with Henry.   
“Come with me Dorothy,” Ms. Gulch said, “I have a court order to take you in for punishment for what your dog did to my poor cat.” Of course this was completely made up for her to have her revenge on Dorothy, but Henry wasn’t good at doing much except fucking so he went along with what she said. Dorothy resisted but Ms. Gulch put handcuffs on her so she couldn’t run away. She led Dorothy all the way back to her house where she entered and took her down to her basement. It was dark but Dorothy could make out some shapes that looked like chains. Ms. Gulch struck a match and lit a lantern that illuminated the entire room. Then she told Dorothy to lie down on the metal table that was in the middle of the room. Dorothy felt nervous because of what had happened earlier that day, but thought that as a woman, Ms. Gulch wouldn’t do anything too awful. Before she could resist, Ms. Gulch flipped Dorothy on her stomach and clamped restraints on her arms and legs.   
Ms. Gulch then bent over Dorothy and began pulling down her clothes, revealing her tiny teen body. She picked up a pool ball that she kept for torturing her guests. She then violently pushed the two-and-a-half inch wide ball right into Dorothy. While the farmhands had fucked her earlier, Dorothy’s vagina was still tight and had never experienced something like this before. Dorothy felt herself almost being ripped in half from the size of the ball. Finally it popped inside of her, rocking her soft insides. Dorothy began to cry as she felt her cunt tightening up from the power of the witch’s toy. Then Ms. Gulch walked away and came back with an old broom that she hung onto for more than just sweeping. She began slapping Dorothy’s ass cheeks with the handle, making loud slapping noises every time it collided with her. Dorothy let out innocent whimpering noises but deep inside she was beginning to enjoy this. Then Ms. Gulch placed the tip of the broom handle on Dorothy’s anus.  
“Do you know what I’m going to do to you?” Ms. Gulch asked, “I’m going to pound your ass until it bleeds.” She then forcefully shoved the broom handle inside of Dorothy without using any lube. Dorothy’s eyes instantly rolled back in her head as she felt her ass being ripped open. She began squirting uncontrollably while Gulch kept pushing the broom farther in. After it was about six inches in, she started pushing it in and out, trying to hurt Dorothy’s delicate insides as much as possible. Dorothy lost all bodily control and spewed out urine onto the metal table.  
Gulch didn’t notice because she was getting ready to fuck Toto all over again. She ripped off her clothes and walked over to a shelf from which she grabbed a jar of peanut butter. She dipped her left pointer finger in the peanut butter and put it near Totos face. He began vigorously licking the chunky peanut butter from Gulch’s finger. She then slowly moved it towards her already dripping pussy. Toto followed it until Gulch dipped it into her vagina.   
Toto was confused at first but quickly realized what he had to do to get the sweet peanut butter. He moved forward and began licking as deep as he could inside of Gulch’s dripping cunt. He got faster and faster but couldn’t quite get all of it. As he sped up Gluch was worked closer and closer to her climax. She began moaning and shaking a little from the power of Toto’s tiny tongue. Gulch was shaking on the floor when Toto reached too far inside of her and accidentally bit the inside of her wet cunt. She screamed and Toto jumped away from her, running over towards Dorothy. Gulch stood up in her agony and walked slowly over to Toto. “Alright you little shit,” Gulch said, “I’m gonna make you fuck that little girl ‘till she cries.”  
Gulch then proceeded to pick up Toto and placed him on top of Dorothy who still hadn’t even come close to recovering from Gulch’s attack. Gulch reached out her hand and pushed it deep inside Dorothy’s pussy. Dorothy screamed and began crying a river as Gulch wrapped her fingers around the pool ball that was still lodged deep in Dorothy’s pussy. She quickly pulled her arm out of Dorothy, making the girl squirm as her dripping cunt was almost ripped in half. Gulch threw the ball across the room in rage, make a resounding crash when it hit the wall. Toto slipped his knobbed doggy dick inside of Dorothy and began vigorously humping her. She let out a squeal as he his furry body smashed against hers. As he went faster his dick got worked to its max. Before long he couldn’t hold out any more and let fly his entire load of cum.   
“TOTOOOOOO!!!” Dorothy screamed as a mixture of red and white splashed throughout Dorothy’s tight pussy. Toto collapsed on Dorothy’s shaking body. Gulch picked up Toto and dropped him onto the ground. He let out and squeal and Gulch reached for her set of keys. She unlocked Dorothy’s restraints and picked up the shivering girl. Gulch pushed her to the ground and left. While Gulch was upstairs Dorothy managed to stand up and stumble over to her clothes. She managed to slip on her clothes right before Gulch came storming down the stairs wearing an eight inch black strapon. She looked at the table and realized Dorothy wasn’t there. She looked around to see Dorothy cowering in the corner. Gulch slowly began walking over to Dorothy, ready to destroy the misbehaving bitch. When she was five feet from Dorothy, Toto came from behind Gulch and bit her right in the achilles tendon and nearly paralyzing her. Dorothy slipped past, picking up Toto and running away. She knew she couldn’t trust her uncle any more and would have to look elsewhere for safety.


	3. Professor Marvel

After escaping from Ms. Gulch’s clutches, Dorothy was completely energyless. Her asshole was throbbing from when Ms. Gulch had inserted her old broomstick. In fact, now that the adrenaline was wearing off Dorothy thought that she might have gotten a few splinters from the incident.   
Dorothy stopped to catch her breath and picked up Toto in her slender childish arms. Just then she noticed a car to an old gypsy caravan sitting on the side of the road. She stumbled over to it and saw an older man who she guessed was named “Professor Marvel” due to the fact that that was what was painted on the side of the car. He was sitting on a rock in front of a small-sized fire, roasting a sausage.  
“Hello?” Dorothy began, “Are you Professor Marvel? Could you please help me sir? I am oh so very tired and would love to have some company.”   
Obviously Dorothy was a young girl and didn’t know all about the dangers of men like Marvel, but she would soon learn. Back where Chester Marvel came from in Nebraska, he was known as “Chester the Molester”. He raped hundreds of young girls before finally being driven out of the circus.  
The story began early one June morning. Chester had been extremely busy helping out the trapeze act for the past week that he hadn’t been able to search for a new girl in quite some time. But when he woke up that morning, he knew that that was the day. He would, one way or another, be getting in some girl tonight. He opened up his fortune telling stand at the entrance to the carnival at seven o’clock and began reading different folk’s palms. By nine most of his business had moved on to the main acts inside the pavilion and he was getting a bit irritable. Then in walked a young girl, maybe nine or ten, who Chester knew was the one for him.   
“Excuse me sir,” said the little girl, “would you please tell me when my mother will be getting better? She has been dreadfully sick for the past few days and I’m afraid I might lose her.” It turns out that the girl’s mother had been getting better in that day alone and would be out looking for her daughter within the hour. “I only have a quarter but I’m so terribly worried about my mother. Won’t you please help me?”  
“Of course I can,” said Chester, “It is my duty to assist any and all who are in need, no matter the reward. But I am afraid that what you seek cannot be devised from within this room. Follow me and I will show you all that you seek.”  
“Oh really truly?” asked the girl, “Of course I’ll come. I’d follow you across the world if it meant my mom getting better.”  
The duo walked silently around the pavilion and into Chester’s gypsy car where he motioned for the girl to sit down in front of his crystal ball. “Now close your eyes and tell me everything that you can about your mother” said Chester, “I’m afraid the spirits aren’t being very cooperative today and require me to have extensive previous knowledge of what I am asking about.”  
And with that the girl closed her eyes and began saying all that she could about her mother. At the same time Chester silently closed the door and grabbed his makeshift gag that he would use to silence the girl before he killed and disposed of her. Once he was ready he swiftly slipped the gag over the girl and threw her to the ground where he kneeled down and began slapping her pre-pubescent ass cheeks until his penis was erect enough to destroy the girl. She tried to scream but Chester’s tied-off rag was amazingly effective at silencing his victims. All that could be heard were the slapping sounds of his body on hers.  
Then he began to slip his right hand down the front of her denim blue-jeans while his left caressed her soft, squirming neck. He leaned down over her and said in the most disgustingly smooth way that you could imagine, “You’re mine now, your only escape will be when I squeeze the life out of you with my own hands,” Then he began to slowly caress the girl’s vagina, circling his thumb on her clit while his middle three fingers fought to slip inside her virgin slit and his pinky reached down to rub her anus. She squealed to which he replied by grabbing her by the neck and picking her upper body an inch off of the ground before slamming her back down. Apart from one shriek of intense pain, she was much quieter after the moment of violence.   
Then Chester held her down while slowly unzipping his pants and slipping down the cheap cover of his seven inch impaler. He pulled her up to head level and whispered, “You see that? It won’t before that’s all you will taste,” then he dropped her to the floor and stood up to grab a cushion which he placed under the girl’s head so he wouldn’t kill her in a simple oral session. He was planning on keeping this girl all day and didn’t want to be cut short by the smell of decaying flesh. He then promptly slipped his member into the girl’s mouth. Her saliva swirled his dick as it pressed deeper and deeper in her mouth before finally hitting the back and stopping for a moment. She thought this was as bad as Chester could possibly do, and thought that at least her suffering wouldn’t go on much longer. She was wrong. As she was so incredibly petite, barely half of him fit in her mouth without deepthroating it. He promptly held her neck back at such an angle that his up-tilting dick could fit in entirely. He then began to grip her neck with both hands and move her back and forth, forcing her to blow him without exerting any effort. He pulled her back and forth, swishing his dick around her mouth while she gagged and moaned from the intense power of his penis. He then flipped her down onto the ground and started pounding her tiny mouth as hard as possible after a minute of this intense smashing, Chester had reached his limit. He pulled out almost completely from her mouth before ramming himself all the way in one last time before spewing his semen all the way down into her throat, coating it completely and making any sort of breathing incredibly difficult for her last bit of life.  
After resting in her mouth for long enough, Chester pulled himself out of the girl and laid her facedown on the floor. At this point tears were flowing down her face like a wet teen’s pussy. Chester slipped her gag back on and began to slowly dry-fuck her ass. He laid down on top of her, almost entirely stopping her breath. He then gyrated his hips on hers in a melodic flow, not stopping but not going too intensely either. He slowly sped up to a point where his balls crashing against her slutty shorts made a definitive clapping noise. He then began to slow down and finally stopped. The girl’s face was at this point twisted in pain from the fractures in both pelvic bones that Chester’s anal assault had caused.  
He then flipped her over once more and slipped both hands under the front of her shorts. He then, in a burst of testosterone-fueled might, ripped open the front of her shorts to reveal her pink, see-through panties. He then laid down on her once more and slid back until his penis was slipped underneath the girl’s panties. He then shifted his weight and slipped his enormous erection into the depths of her pussy. He then began to aggressively pound her virgin cunt, feeling the blood of her tearing pussy flow around his dick as he crushed her underneath him. He smashed her as hard as he could, feeling the pre-cum begin to squeeze out of his dick in preparation for his godly ejaculation. The girl was squealing in pain from Chester’s gyrations while Chester let out a continuous stream of barbaric grunts as he raped her as hard as his muscles would allow. Then out of nowhere slipped Chester’s final climax. While moving outwards a stream of hot, steaming cum from his penis her her virgin vagina. Some ejaculate even came out of her, dripping red-white droplets onto the floor of the car as the cum mixed with the blood.  
Chester then flipped off of the girl onto his back, contemplating how he wished to dispose of the girl’s corpse. He decided he would take her to the creek and rip her asshole to shreds while crushing the life out of her with his hands. He pulled the gag extra tight and put a grain bag over the girl’s squirming body. He then flipped her over his shoulder and carried her out of his caravan and over to the creek in which he would dispose of the girl. Once he got there he laid the girl so her hips were right on the turning point between the flat scrubland and the steep 3-foot slope into the water. He then took his throbbing erection out of his pants and began to push it into the girl’s airtight anus. As the head of his penis pushed inside of her, the flesh ripped and a flow of blood began down the bank and into the stream. The deeper he pushed the larger the tear got until her entire rectum was severed. Just as he put his hands around her neck and slowly choked the life out of the screaming pre-teen, her mother got within eyesight and screamed at which point many performers stepped out of their homes to see Professor Marvel violating the near-dead body of a helpless child. Once Chester realized this he ran around several cars before reaching his own where he battered down the hatches and bid his horses take off. After that, Chester Marvel was never again seen in Nebraska, as he moved South to Kansas where he wasn’t known negatively in the slightest.  
Back to the story of Dorothy: “Sit down”, said Professor Marvel, “What do you ask of the great ‘Professor Marvel’?”   
“Oh sir, I just wanted to be safe from that awful old Ms. Gulch, “ Dorothy stated, “Do you suppose that you could tell me my fortune while I am here?”  
“Hahaha,” laughed Marvel, “The great Professor Marvel doesn’t just tell you the future like most magicians. NO, he can tell you the past as well. Come inside with me so I may consult with my crystal ball.” The two talked into the caravan car where so many other girls had been taken advantage of and sat down at a table, “Now close your eyes,” Marvel said. He reached into Dorothy’s basket and pulled out a picture of her on the farm with Aunt Em and Uncle Henry. “It seems to me as if you are running away from home. It is that they don’t care about you like they should? I thought so. Now from what I can see, you have been kept in a small safe environment your entire life, not being hurt for no reason.” Dorothy nodded while thinking about all that she had been sheltered from previous to Ms. Gulch’s horrible punishments. Then while Chester was talking, he locked the door and came back to sit down next to Dorothy and put his arm around her. He then continued, “So would you like to see things that you’ve never seen? Go places you’ve never gone?”  
“Oh yes Professor Marvel,” Dorothy said excitedly, not understanding what he meant in those words, “Yes please would you show me new things and give me new wonderful experiences?”  
Marvel then said, “Well let me start things out for you. First you must understand what it means to work hard.” he then stood up and led Dorothy to the back of his home where there was a small, nearly empty room with some chains hanging off of the walls, “You will start off with cleaning this entire room,” He said handing dorothy a broom, “To make sure that you aren’t cheating, I will be putting these loose chains on your arms and legs.” Dorothy, being a naive, sheltered child suspected nothing of this and allowed for Marvel to quickly put the restraints on her appendages. Marvel then shut the door and began to wait. Although he lacked the ability to control his sexual urges towards the weak and helpless, he did possess an incredible talent at waiting for the perfect moment. Then after about ten minutes, he slowly began to crank a wheel which pulled in the restraints and began to pull Dorothy up on the wall. She cried out but received no response. Once she was help up completely on the wall, Chester walked in and without a word began to remove his clothing, piece by piece. He then grabbed a pair of scissors and cut holes in Dorothy’s shirt so that her incredibly perky breasts could pop out. He then started to fondle her tits massaging one breast while sucking and biting on the other, and switching between the two. Dorothy began to cry, realizing that compared to Ms. Gulch, Marvel was already starting out rough. He then pulled away from her breasts; preparing for the real action.   
Professor Marvel then began to slowly pull off the straps to Dorothy’s blue dress. After he removed the dress she still had on her blouse and skirt. He bent over and ripped out each of the buttons to the blouse with his teeth while slowly and subtly massaging her pussy with his left hand and firmly holding her ass with his right. Once all of the buttons were off, Professor Marvel slipped the shirt down her arms and then ripped down the blouse and dress that were being held up on the chains.   
“You won’t be needing those anymore,” he whispered as a smile grew across his face from his imagining of what he would do to her. He didn’t work in too popular of a place so girls like this didn’t come around on just any day. As such he knew that he would have to keep her for long as possible. He then rotated his hand and slipped it under Dorothy’s skirt and panties to slowly grope her pussy. Dorothy let out a shriek followed by a shallow moan. He soon realized that Dorothy wasn’t a virgin and destroying her would be harder than it was on his other victims. He then quickly sped up his massaging while putting his other hand around her to tightly grasp her ass. Then he slowly moved his hand down, pulling dorothy’s skirt and panties with it to reveal her tight teen twat. He reached down and opened up his pants, releasing his throbbing erection that had been building up throughout the entire undressing and needed to be milked empty.   
“Are you going to take this quietly or am I going to have to make this more painful?” asked Marvel, “We can make your time here as brutal as possible if that’s what you want you little slut. I can see that you’ve already fucked someone else and I’d bet you enjoyed it.”  
“No, Ms Gulch…” Dorothy began, trying to tell him of how the old bitch had fucked her and her dog, but was cut off by a hard slap to her breast.   
“I’ll tell you when you may talk,” shouted Professor Marvel, “Now you belong to me and will do as a say, when I say, or be punished.” He then proceeded to push three of his fingers inside of her pussy. Dorothy’s juices began to mix around inside of her, lubricating Professor Marvel’s hand and letting it go in even more swiftly. He then slipped in his pinky, stretching out Dorothy even more than before. Dorothy was just at the age where she was starting to touch herself. She had never truly masturbated but had found her clit and knew what it did. While she was thinking about this, Professor Marvel slipped his thumb into her and pushed as hard as he could. A scream of pain and pleasure erupted from Dorothy’s mouth as Marvel’s entire hand pushed deep in Dorothy’s pussy and clenched in a fist before violently pounding forward and back inside her throbbing cunt. Finally after five minutes of the pounding, Dorothy came, spewing her female ejaculate out of her underage vagina.  
Professor Marvel pulled his hand out of her and left the room. Seeing as almost all of Dorothy’s strength should have been gone by that time, he released the chains holding Dorothy to the wall and heard as her body fell to the ground. He returned and released her chains, then left the room again. He sat down and waited for her to get the strength to try and leave the room so he could fuck her all over again.  
After several minutes of lying on the ground crying, Dorothy decided she had to escape. As a smart little slut, she knew that if she left through the door, Professor Marvel would be waiting to rape her again. She looked up to see a small window above her. She slowly stood up and found that she could climb out of the window. She quickly pulled out the frame and pulled herself out of the window. She then climbed back down and ran away, hoping to never to see Professor Marvel again. As she was thinking about her escape. She could hear the wind picking up. She looked behind her to see Marvel chasing after her. What she didn’t see was the debris being thrown around by the tornado. As she turned around a rock flew into her face, knocking her out.


	4. Munchkinland

Dorothy woke up to see a world of color. There was a world of color surrounding her. All while she was gazing around she saw a woman appear. She was wearing a bright pink dress and holding some sort of wand.  
“Hello,” the woman said, “my is Glinda. I am the good witch of the North. Are you a good witch or a bad witch?”  
“I-I-I-I-I’m sorry but I’m not a witch at all, I’m Dorothy.”  
“Oh,” Glinda said pointing to Toto, “well then is that the witch?”  
“No that’s my dog,” Dorothy said.  
“I’m sorry,” Glinda began while pointing to a pair of legs underneath what was left of Dorothy’s house, “I’m terribly confused, the munchkins say that a new witch has crushed the Wicked Witch of the East.”  
“Well you see I’m from kansas,” Dorothy said as she began her story,”and while I was running home a tornado started up. It must have carried me and my house here…. Wait…… what is it that you said about munchkins?”  
“Well you see,” Glinda explained, “the munchkins are the little people who live here.” She motioned into the bushes and all of a sudden hundreds of people started flooding into the streets. Then they began cheering: “The Witch is dead”.  
Then all of a sudden another witch appeared several feet away from Glinda. “Where is my sister?” asked the witch, “What did you do with her this time, Glinda?”  
“I didn’t do anything, Dorothy did. Her house dropped on your sister.”  
“WHAT?” the witch shouted, her green face almost going from its usual to a red, “You will pay for this little girl!”  
“Well at least there’re her ruby slippers to remind you of her,” Glinda taunted.  
“Ha,” the Witch laughed, ”with those slippers I will become even more powerful. Wait, where did they go?!!?”  
“Look there,” Glinda said as she pointed towards Dorothy’s feet, “Dorothy holds the power now.”  
“I won’t let you take them from me!” the Witch screamed, “If I kill the girl first they will be mine!”  
“We both know that you can’t do anything to her here in the land of the munchkins,” Glinda said, “This land is under my control and you can’t touch it.”  
“I can if I defeat you!” the Witch said as she raised her hands in preparation for casting her magic. She then blast a magical wave and all of a sudden the munchkins were taken over. The females were paralyzed while the males began to rape them along with Dorothy. Six munchkins swept her off of her feet. Four of them held her arms and legs in the air pointing her face-down. She felt her entire body being stretched. Then two more moved in. One pulled her head up and pushed it down onto his dick before forcing her to suck him off. The other took his member and squeezed it into her tight cunt. They then began ravaging her: The one in front pulling both her head and his body in and out to cause a smashing every time they came together. Her mouth was quite dry so she could feel her throat struggle to hold his cock when it pushed deep into her mouth. The other munchkin was pulling her apart with every movement of his hips. His 8” member pressed deep inside her and without any added lubrication he had trouble getting it all the way in. Her young pussy couldn’t get wet enough so every time he pulled in and out part of her insides got pulled as well. The first munchkin made one last trust before cuming in her mouth, coating the insides of her cheeks as well as lubricating his dick enough to let him go even faster. Dorothy’s twat tensed up, grabbing the second munchkin’s dick and holding it in place. He began quickly shaking, pulling his dick within her until he grabbed her hips and pulled himself the entire way in before ejaculating all over her insides. His hot semen blasted through her as she squirmed, trying to break free of their hold.  
As the munchkin orgy was going on, the two witches were fighting each other. While Glinda inherited control over Munchkinland after the Witch of the East died, by laws of magic if the Wicked Witch was able to control and rape Glinda, then the power would go to her instead. The Wicked Witch blasted a tentacle of energy at Glinda, trying to grab hold of her, but Glinda deflected it and shot one back. This went back and forth until as the witch was attacking Glinda, Glinda summoned magical chains behind the witch and pulled her hands to the ground. She then chained down the legs and then began pulling her appendages in four different directions. The witch was a dominatrix herself and thusly was not used to being the one dominated. She let out a shriek as her skin was pulled apart as much as it could be. Glinda snapped her fingers and the chains held in place, keeping the Wicked Witch suspended in the air to have her brains fucked out by Glinda. Glinda walked up to the witch and clenched her right hand in a fist before beginning to punch the witch in the crotch. The witch tried to hold in her pain but couldn’t held the frequent squeals that left her mouth. Then Glinda used her left hand to pull open the lips to the witch’s cunt and pushed her fist inside of the witch. Her slutty cunt was dripping wet so Glinda was able to easily push her hand deep into her, once she reached the witch’s uterus she opened the tight fist, extending her fingers as far as possible and feeling the witch’s walls. Then with her left hand she lifted the witch’s hood to expose her clit. She grabbed it tightly with three fingers and started trying to pull it out. The witch was overcome with a wave of simultaneous pain and pleasure and her body shook violently. Glinda then pushed in with the three fingers and the Wicked Witch finally came. Her female ejaculate flooded her vagina, coating Glinda’s arm enough to pull the entire thing out, nearly ripping the witch’s vagina in half. Glinda let loose all of the witch’s restraints and let her fall to the ground, still twitching from what Glinda had done to her.  
The two witches had actually been roommates in college and even back then Glinda had still been able to dominate the Wicked Witch. Glinda was a year older and as soon as she saw her she knew she needed to get a piece of her.  
They first met in class. The Witch was already sitting down and Glinda saw her. She was immediately enticed by the witch’s double D cups that were noticeable even from all the way across the room. The witch dressed like a slut too, with a shirt cut off an inch below her boobs and jean short shorts that held her ass as tightly as possible.  
Glinda walked over to her and sat next to her. No one else was sitting in that row so she could do whatever she wanted without someone else seeing. Slowly she reached her hand down to the Witch’s tightly sealed jeans and rubbed three fingers over her cunt. At first the Witch started to moan but then realized what was happening and started to shout. Glinda quickly cast a spell that made the Witch unable to move any muscles. She kneeled down onto the ground and moved her head towards the Witch’s pants. She leaned forward and while locking eyes with the Witch she grabbed the zipper to her jeans in her teeth and pulled it down. Then she slipped her hands under the two flaps, pulling down her pants and revealing her apple green frilly panties. They matched her soft green skin perfectly but Glinda couldn’t let them stay there much longer. She grabbed them and slowly pulled them down the Witch’s legs revealing her tight cunt. Glinda reached her head forward and began kissing the Witch’s cunt. She started flicking her tongue over her hood, stimulating her clit and starting to work her up. She kept going faster and faster with her licking until the Witch looked like she was going to cum. Glinda stopped immediately and stood up. She wrapped her arms around the Witch and tilted her head enough to stick her lips on the Witch’s and start making out. She reached her left hand up and started massaging the Witch’s breast while she slipped her tongue into her mouth. Their saliva passed back and forth until Glinda sucked it all into her mouth. She broke the kiss with the Witch and quickly unzipped her own jeans. He pulled them down enough and spit out he combined saliva onto her dripping, slutty pussy. She grabbed the Witch by her shoulders and lifted her up. She placed her down kneeling on the floor. Glinda grabbed the Witch’s head and placed it against her cunt. “Eat me out you dirty slut,” Glinda whispered, “Yeah I know you like that you little whore,” She lifted her spell just enough so the Witch could move her tongue. She began licking up and down Glinda’s pussy, working her closer and closer to climax. Right as she reached the edge, Glinda moved one hand down and started rubbing her clit as fast as she could. The Witch tried to pull away but Glinda grabbed her by her hair and pulled her mouth right onto her vagina. As Glinda came, a spew of female ejaculate flew from Glinda’s pussy right into the Witch’s open mouth. She knew she shouldn’t enjoy this but the Witch liked the taste of Glinda’s pussy juice. It was slightly sweet with just enough wrong with it to seem natural. As Glinda was shaking from the orgasm that the Witch had given her, the magic wore off and the Witch was able to stand up and run off, leaving her clothes but succeeding in escaping Glinda.  
Later that day the Witch got placed in the same dorm room as Glinda. The Witch walked into the room and saw Glinda. Glinda was trying to make an impression so she wore stereotypical dominatrix clothing: a black spiked collar, a black latex suit with lacing in the middle of the chest so you could still see her tits, fishnet tights, and four inch black heels.  
“Sit down,” Glinda commanded, “I’m in charge her and you’re gonna learn that.”  
The Witch wasn’t used to being ordered around so she refused. She was a good witch and she knew that, so anyone who tried to make her do anything would learn their lesson, except Glinda. “No,” the Witch said, “I’ll do what I want whether you like it or not.”  
Glinda picked up her whip and flicked it at the Witch. The Witch used a spell to protect her arm as she blocked the whip with her arm. Then the whip wrapped around her arm and Glinda flicked her to the ground. “Do you understand how this is going to go?” Glinda asked in a commanding voice. The Witch simply nodded and lowered her head to the ground, looking away from Glinda. “Get up you slut!” Glinda shouted, “You’re not going to just sit there doing nothing. Get on the table.”  
The Witch stood up and saw a metal table on one side of the room. On it were various forms of restraints including chains, gags, and some things she didn’t know what they were for. She slowly walked over to the table and laid down. “Stand up!” Glinda shouted, “Take off you clothes first.” The Witch pulled off her top to reveal her DD tits. She put her left arm over them and quickly unzipped her shorts. She had to take her arm off her boobs to slip down her shorts and panties to him er ankles. Glinda could see her tits shaking as she lifted her clothes off her feet. She stood up and put her arm back over her tits with the other hand covering her vagina. She kicked her shoes off and laid down on the table, pointing her eyes away from Glinda.  
“Look this way,” Glinda shouted as she flicked the whip at the Witch’s ass, “You’re going to watch this whole thing.” The Witch didn’t turn her head so Glinda walked over to her and turned her over onto her back. Then she grabbed a nipple clamp and stuck it onto the Witch’s left breast. “Every time you don’t do what I say I’m going pull,” she shouted, “I can make this easy on you for your first day, but I don’t have to.” The Witch nodded and rolled her back over onto her back. She attached the chains but left her legs free to see if she’d disobeyed. She walked away and unzipped the zipper that was covering her own vagina. Then she put on her strap-on dildo. It was a magic controlled so she could start at only seven by 1.5 but grow it to ten inches long and three wide. It also had a part that went in herself so she could get off at the same time. She walked over to the witch and slowly slid on top of her, not slipping in her fake cock yet. She grabbed the Witch’s breasts and began to massage them while slowly moving her hips back and forth over the Witch’s. Then she sat up to where she was kneeling over the Witch. She grabbed the cock and pointed it towards the witch’s asshole. First she slipped two fingers in the Witch’s cunt and began rubbing it, trying to make her wet. “Do you like this?” Glinda asked. Then before she could answer, Glinda placed it on her asshole and then grabbed her hips and pulled her onto it. “I bet you do you fucking slut,” Glinda whispered. She rocked her hips, stretching the Witch’s asshole and her own cunt equally. The Witch let out a shriek which turned into a drawn out moan as her rectum was stretched as far as it could. Glinda felt herself about to come and gave one last thrust into the Witch before laying down on top of her and resting. The dildo twisted inside of the Witch, smashing into her g-spot. Her eyes rolled back and a guttural moan poured out of her mouth as every muscle in her body contracted.  
Glinda, feeling the Witch shaking, pulled out as a torrent of the Witch’s cum poured out of her pussy onto the table. “Did I give you permission to cum?” Glinda asked, “NO, you answer to me and cum when I tell you to.” At that moment the Witch pulled her legs back and tried to kick Glinda off of her. “Now you FUCKED UP!!!” Glinda shouted as flipped off of the Witch. She flipped the Witch over onto her back and walked away. She came back with a six inch, ribbed butt-plug and shoved it straight up the Witch’s stretched asshole, making her scream. Glinda grabbed the Witch’s kicking legs and crossed them over each other. She shackled them up and tightened up until the Witch was screaming from the pain. She climbed atop the Witch once more and plunged the dick into the Witch’s dripping cunt. Glinda smashed the cock in and out for a minute before pushing as deep as she could and expanding the strap-on to its full nine inch size. The Witch screamed as her pussy was stretched. She lost control of her body and let flow a stream of hot piss that flooded onto the table, wetting Glinda’s clothes while her tears poured onto the other side of the table. Glinda took off the belt and left the table with the dildo still in the Witch, training her for the even more intense times that were to come.  
Back in the present: The Witch in her orgasmic twitching state barely managed to cast a spell to teleport herself back to her castle to recover. Despite the fact that the Witch’s magic had worn off, the munchkins saw no reason to stop their orgy. Glinda swooped in and grabbed Dorothy.  
“You should all be ashamed for doing that to Dorothy,” she began, “You know only a woman can truly please another woman and witches know the most of anyone.” Dorothy had been happy until Glinda said that, but she now realized what was going on. Glinda flew with her to the center the town and all of the munchkins stepped back. “Now just try to stay still, Dorothy,” she said, “That will make this whole thing much easier.” Glinda set Doroth down to the ground and then stood up to unzip and remove her dress revealing her pink lingerie. She was wearing frilly panties and a tightly cupping bra. She moved down and picked up Dorothy, standing her up right in front of herself. Before Dorothy could move, Glinda moved in her head and closed her lips over Dorothy’s. Her tongue extended into Dorothy’s mouth and swirled around her tongue. At first Dorothy pulled back but unconsciously her tongue started to move along with Glinda’s. Glinda reached her hand down and grabbed Dorothy’s ass. Dorothy tried to pull back but Glinda was too strong for her. Glinda reached her other hand down to Dorothy’s ass. She grabbed each of the Girl’s ass cheeks and pulled them apart. She spun Dorothy around and held her in place while she kneeled down. She pulled both of Dorothy’s cheeks apart as far as she could and leaned her head in. She placed her lips on Dorothy’s asshole and pushed her tongue in. It flicked around inside of Dorothy, making her pleasure flicker. Then Glinda let go of on hand and reached it around to Dorothy’s front. She began rubbing her thumb over Dorothy’s clit. Dorothy tried to jump away but Glinda caught her by her legs and she tripped and fell to the ground. Glinda flipped Dorothy over on her back and grabbed her by her hips. She brought her mouth up to Dorothy’s cunt and brought her mouth up to it. She began flicking it lightly with her tongue while moving her lips across Dorothy’s vagina. She moved her mouth up to Dorothy’s clit and slid her tongue underneath the hood. She swirled her tongue around the tip of Dorothy’s clit, making her shudder. Then she used one finger to lift up the hood while her teeth encroached on Dorothy’s clit. She lightly bit onto the tip of Dorothy’s clitoris, making her shake in preparation of the Earth-shattering orgasm that was to come. Glinda moved around her mouth around, pulling Dorothy’s clit with it. Dorothy was brought over the edge and all of her muscles tensed. Glinda could feel the girl’s legs stretching out from underneath her and moved her mouth down to the opening of her cunt in preparation for the flood. Dorothy let out a moan as a rush of cum flowed out of her. It passed straight into Glinda’s mouth where she swallowed it right up. Glinda took one last lick of the girl’s sweet pusst before standing up and stepping away from the twitching teen’s body.  
“That’s the kind of experience anyone should give you,” Glinda said, “but men don’t know how to treat women. I’ll see you later on journey but for now just follow the yellow-brick road to the Emerald City. The wizard will take care of you from there.”  
Glinda then disappeared into the air, leaving Dorothy on the ground surrounded by the entire munchkin population. After the wave of pleasure left Dorothy, she stumbled to her feet and looked around. She saw the yellow brick road spiral out and away from the munchkin city. The munchkins waved goodbye to her as she followed the yellow-brick road away on her journey.


End file.
